This invention relates, in general, to a portable window sash support and, in particular, to a portable window sash support to be used with tilt type double hung window sashes to prevent damage to the tilted sash, the track mechanism which allows the sash to tilt in, damage to the vinyl or wood sash, insulated glass seals and the finish of the window sill itself.